


Cats and Coffe

by RosyBee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Barista Hunk (Voltron), Barista Lance (Voltron), Barista Pidge (Voltron), Barista Romelle (Voltron), Cats, Cats are important, Coran own a Coffe Shop, F/F, Keith has a motorcycle, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tattoo Arist Allura (Voltron), Tattoo Artist Keith (Voltron), Tattoo Artist Shiro (Voltron), The cats aren't named the generic Black Red Green Blue Yellow, im sorry I tried to organize these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyBee/pseuds/RosyBee
Summary: Voltron: Legendary Coffe is a family owned Coffe Shop, Keith passes it everyday coming back from his job as a tattoo artist. He lives with his brother Shiro and works with him as well as Allura in his brother's tattoo parlor. One day Keith heads to some coffee shop to get stuff for everyone, but has Keith seen that Barista before? But that's where the good stuff starts and we're not even close to there.AkaThis is a bunch of AU's mashed together, Coffe Shop, Tattoo Parlor, and Cats ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Cat Return

**Author's Note:**

> Ah ty for looking at this fic, I'll explain where everyone lives :>
> 
> Lance and Hunk live together on the third floor 
> 
> Pidge and Romelle live on the very right apartment next to Lance and Hunk
> 
> Coran lives somewhere by himself, that man is a mystery
> 
> Keith and Shiro live on the apartment atop of Lance and Hunk
> 
> Allura lives in an apartment by herself of the first floor

Lance yawned awake, he'd have to be at work soon in about two hours. He groaned to himself and worked on dragging himself out of his small yet comfortable bed. There were navy walls in his room and glow in the dark stars scattered across the ceiling. He had NASA posters scattered across his walls. Polaroid pictures of Lance's family were found on a corkboard next to his bed, it always made him more comfortable with the pictures near him when he went to sleep. The Cuban boy made it to the bathroom and began to rinse off his night mask, his skin routine was very important.

When Lance left the bathroom he could smell the breakfast burritos his roommate Hunk was making. "Hunk you are a true blessing!" Lance called out to him in thanks and began to dress for the day. He wore a white t-shirt and a average pair of jeans, they're a little tight but it was a great way to show off his ass. For his job they had to wear plain clothes underneath their aprons but those were at the shop.

Lance exited his room to see a dressed Hunk as well as two breakfast burritos. The scent of food was wafting through the air and Lance thanked everything for Hunk's friendship. "Hunk I can never than you enough!" Lance exclaimed and a tan hand reached to grab a burrito.

A small mew broke through and a gray cat pranced her way into the kitchen. She purred and rubbed against Lance's tan leg, "Osi baby!" The boy attached to the leg singsonged to the cat, picking her up, her belly was exposed to Lance as he held her like a infant, "Ocean how's your morning?" Lance asked her and she let out another mew and she was set down. Ocean began to walk to the hallway which led to Lance and Hunk's rooms. There was a window at the end of the hallway which led to fire escape.

Ocean have an agitated mew and Lance got up to follow her. There was a orange tabby on the other side of the window and Lance opened it right away in a panic and gently grabbed the cat. He began to think of where it could have possibly came from and his mind thought or above him. Maybe the cat got out one of the windows upstairs? Lance check his watch and he had about ten minutes before they had to get going, "Hunk I found a cat, I'm going to return it real quick." He called out and gave Ocean a scratch, he was going to get her a tag for her collar soon.

As Lance was young out or the door of his apartment he heard a confused sound of Hunk but he kept going out the door. The tabby was still safely held in Lance's arms as he head up the stairs. He didn't really see the point in going to the elevator when it was only a floor he was climbing.

Lance reached the fourth floor and found the apartment which was above his own. He gave a knock on the door and it quickly opened, there was a pale boy with a mullet infront of him, he wore a red plad shirt with a black undershirt as well as black ripped jeans. His arms were covered in tattoos and there was even one on the side or his neck, "What do you need," He spat, "I'm looking for my... cat. Which you have right there." His grey eyes opened wide as he was surprised to actually see Lance holding his cat. "Can I have Cherry- I mean my cat please. Can I have my cat?" He asked and Lance gave him tabby.

"Try keeping you windows closed this time, I saw them on the fire escape."

"Yup I will." The pale boy said and closed the door on Lance. The Cuban stood there in shock for a moment, that was a pretty attractive guy but he was a jerk. Not even a goodbye? Geez.

Lance went downstairs back to his own apartment and grabbed his keys as well as Hunk and they both went downstairs to exit the building and get in Lance's car. The drive to work wasn't too long so they got there about five minutes before opening.

Pidge, Coran, and Romelle were already there as Lance and Hunk arrived, "Hey guys!" The Cuban greeted and slid behind the counter into the back to grab his cap and apron, Hunk did the same thing.

Coran turned on the 'Open' sign and the LED light came alive. Soon they're be people coming.

-=-=-

"Hunk you should of been there! I give him back his cat, which of whom I saved it's life, and he just slams the door in my face! Without a 'Thank you!'" Lance examined with a huff and handed him a finished black coffee. That's what reminded Lance of the guy from this morning, the coffee was dark just like his soul. "I guess he's rude but I wouldn't wanna be talking to people if my cat nearly died." Hunk said and Lance scowled, "Cold Hunk, cold. Your my best friend, which means you are supposed to take my side not the enemies' side! He had a stupid mullet and these gray eyes, never seen anything like them before." The tan skinned boy continued.

"Are you sure he's your enemy?" Romelle piped in, she was pretty down to Earth and was unoblivious in an oblivious way, "Sounds more like a crush."

Lance's face flushed and was wishing for another order to fill. "I hate him! He's a jerk!" He huffed and crossed his arms.

Romelle turned away from Lance and to an approaching customer, "Hello! Welcome to Voltron: Legendary Coffee! How may I help you today?" She asked, her Britain accent chirpy. "Can I have a cinnamon caramel latte?" The customer asked and Romelle gave a curt nod and grabbed a cup writing the order on it as well as the name and handed the cup to Lance to make.

The Cuban was thankful for a distraction and quickly created the latte as Hunk was making a hot chocolate for a different customer. After the line was gone Romelle turned to both of them again, "So Lance you never denied that he was an attractive jerk." The boy in question quickly turned to his watch and it read 12:18, "Coran I'm going on Lunch break!" He called to the mustached man and quickly rushed to the break room. He grabbed his PB & J from the refrigerator and sat down, taking a bite. Lance wasn't mad at his friends, they're just teasing, be knew that, if he told them to stop they would, he just didn't want to think of his upstairs neighbor, didn't need to.

Hunk popped his head into the break room after a couple minutes and apologized, Lance accepted the apology and told him it was no big deal.

Lance finished his lunch break as soon as Hunk and Romelle on break for a gossip session and he can only guess who it's about.


	2. Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day in the life of Keith KogaYne

Keith had immediately shut the window after getting Cherry Blossom back. He gave a sigh of relief and sat down on the couch, the orange tabby on his lap. The Texan pet the cat and calmed down, "You stressed me so much, Cherry." He whispered to her and Shiro came out of his room, ready to start the day. Shiro couldn't cook for his life so Keith got up and made his was to the kitchen, "I'm making scrambled eggs this morning." He said and pulled out the egg carton from the fridge and began to make breakfast.

They both sat down at the island and ate their eggs, "So, how did you get Cherry back?" Shiro asked and took a bite of his eggs as Cherry Blossom gracefully jumped onto the island and lied down. Keith thought earlier to the the fairly attractive guy that gave him back his cat, "This guy just knocked on the door holding Cherry." He said with a shrug. Shiro gave an intrigued expression and motioned with his hand for Keith to continue, "Any thing else?" The short Texan just gave a shrug, "He was there to give me my cat? I don't know how he found her but I think we left the window open and she climbed down the fire escape." Keith finished, he honestly didn't care about how he got Cherry back, he's just happy he actually has her back, "You mean that you shouldn't leave the window open!" Shiro protests, "What if Constellation got out, she hates being on the top of the cat tower!" Keith took a bite of his eggs, "That didn't happen, but I'm sorry." He apologized but grumbled something afterwards which received a warning glare from his older brother.

They finished their eggs and Shiro cleaned the dishes, "Ready to go to the shop? Allura said she would be a little late today. Are you gonna ride Red or do you want me to take you?" Keith grabbed the keys to his bike and was heading out the door, helmet in hand, "I'll take Red, cya there!" Keith called and went down to the parking garage to get Red. She was the highlight of his day, he always felt like he was flying when he rode her.

Just like that he was down the road. He sped a bit faster than the speed limit, if Shiro would catch him like this, he'd be dead meet.

The engine of Red ripped as he passed some coffee shop besides him, he would pass it every single day. Though Keith wasn't really a coffee person so he never stopped there. It was not his cup of tea, or maybe they did have tea, which is what he prefers. Soon Keith arrived at Atlas, Shiro's tattoo parlor, he parked Red and walked inside. Keith sat behind the front desk and waited for Shiro to come in so they could open.

Soon Shiro had arrived and he turned on the open sign as soon as he walked in. He hopped to the other side of the counter and waited for customers.

After awhile Keith stop waiting and just went to the break room, Shiro could yell at him when he needed to do something. He heard a ding at the door which perked his interest but it was only Allura. Maybe he could take his lunch break getting a collar for Cherry Blossom, but then if someone found her, they would have to call him and go through the embarrassment of having a cat named Cherry Blossom. So he just shrugged it off and stater to browse on his phone.

Keith had tattoos, a bunch of them along his arms and even on his neck and shoulder. Those were just the stars, there were even a few constellations in there, he had a cherry blossom tree hidden under a short sleeve for his cat, he wouldn't admit it but it was one of his favorite tattoos. He had a tattoo on his back of a lion with a mane of fire, Keith really liked that one. On his write arm he had swirls and lines of eloquent design just flowing downwards from the shoulder.

There was another ding at the door and Keith dragged himself up to get to the front desk. He saw the customer but he also saw Allura talking to him. Shiro grabbed his shoulder which cause him to jump at little at the unexpected touch, "Sorry." His brother genuinely said, "Can you get us some coffee? This morning is dragging along and the lack of coffee from breakfast is getting to me. Take my car so you don't spill it." And with that Keith was out the door with Shiro's keys. It was useless to protest, nobody wins against Shiro.


	3. Tea & Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would say it's their first meeting but it's the second, this time with names!

Lance had the wonderful opportunity of working the register as Hunk and Romelle went on their little "gossip" break. His ocean blue eyes didn't see anyone approaching him so he turned to Pidge.

Now Pidge was interesting, she was incredibly smart and small, but she hates it when you call her short. She had a giant pair of circular glasses, maybe they're to see all the code to back video games. Pidge could wreck you at Mario Kart or even basic math, one plus one? She'll get it seconds before you even if you both know the answer. She had short brunette hair and green clothing, Pidge got a car as soon as she could because it made her feel free. The girl had a tattoo of a four leafed clover on her left hand, she was a total conspiracy theorist but didn't believe all the myths. Aliens were of course real if you asked, don't even try to change her opinion, Pidge would end up changing yours in the progress.

"So Pidge," The Cuban began and rolled out an open palm. "Have you gotten Romelle to master Rainbow Road yet?" Pidge readjusted her spectacles and remembered the incident last night where she played five rounds of Mario Kart just so Romelle could finish the level without placing twelfth. The short girl opens her mouth for a reluctant order when they hear a chime at the door.

Lance started his usual greeting as he starts turning around, "Hello! Welcome to-" His not so forced smile fell into a scowl as he looked at the guy in front of him. Mullet? Check. Tattoos? Check. Beautiful gray eyes with specks of purple? Check. Lance mentally cursed at himself, those eyes were anything but beautiful! He felt a small blush fall on his cheeks but he tried to hide it, "Voltron: Legendary Coffee. What do you want?" As the Cuban finished a slightly altered greeting with a sour tone of voice the other man's neutral expression fell. "Well now I think I want your manager." The customer began and Lance began to panic, this guy was definitely his rival now, he fixed his act and looked as well as sounded cheery and peppy, "Greetings valued customer! Welcome to Voltron: Legendary Coffee! What can I do for this fine day!" He was practically sweating I'm worry. Coran was a nice guy but you never knew what he would do.

The guy pulled up his phone and looked at his notes where he wrote down Shiro and Allura's orders, "I'll have an unsweetened ice tea, a black coffee, and a cinnamon mocha cappuccino." Lance got three cups and wrote down the orders on the side.

"And a name?"

"Keith."

"Alright we'll get those to you shortly." Lance wrote Keef, Kieth, and Ceith on the cups and tossed one of them to Pidge when he started making some of the drinks himself.

Soon there were three cups in a cardboard holder and Lance called for Keith so he could receive his drinks as well as pay.

"Thank you for shopping, Keith."

"This isn't a grocery store, Lance." He said, reading the little pin on Lance's apron which caused him to blush a little. "We'll your welcome." Keith said and pushed open the door with his back and walked outside to Shiro's car.

There was a small hand clapped on his shoulder and Lande jumped, he swiftly turned to see Pidge and all she said was, "Crushing." Before she turned away and Lance just stood there for a moment, going over what the hell just happened.


	4. Cruising and (Totally Not) Crushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to deny your feelings till they break through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's midnight where I live so you best believe Im posting this chapter

Keith glanced back a little bit to see Lance and the light pink dusting across his tan cheeks. That made him quickly turn back to the door and opened it, quickly making his way to Shiro's car so he could hide the small pink crawling across his face. Keith put the cardboard holder then sat in the driver seat and held his face in his hands, maybe he could just ignore it, the Texan grabbed his tea and had the words 'Keef' written on it. The heat in his face continued to grow, "God." He muttered, taking a sip out of his tea before putting it in a cupholder and starting the black car and pulling onto the street and making his way down to Atlas.

Keith opened the door or the tattoo parlor and headed straight for the break room, he took his tea and sat down in one of the chairs. Soon Allura popped in to grab her drink, she had long silver hair which was normally kept in a bun. The woman had dark skin and she occasionally wore leather but normally kept to comfortable and casual clothes. She had these big eyes with a popping shade of blue and green mix. Now Allura didn't have many tattoos but she had these two pink symbols under her eyes and those were her favorites. "Thanks for getting coffee." She chirped with her British accent and went to the front desk to wait for more customers, there hadn't been many customers in today but Keith didn't really care. Allura stopped for a moment before she went out the door, "Shiro is almost done with a customer so he'll be here shortly." And with that she was out the door.

True to Allura's word, Shiro was in the break room to grab his black coffee. He took a sip and saw something off about Keith so the taller man took a seat next to him. "What's up?" He inquired as he sat down, Keith gave a shrug and took another sip of his tea. Keith knew what was wrong but he didn't want to think about that barista, he wouldn't say Lance's name, wouldn't even think of it, that would do anything but help. Shiro gave him a friendly nudge which caused Keith to sigh, Shiro had cracked the code and was going to get some information.

"I hate that barista."

Shiro paused for a moment before dipping into his dad mind, "Mhm totally." There was so much sarcasm in Shiro's voice.

"What are you implying." Keith's glare was basically speaking at this point.

Shiro glanced in the other direction, acting guilty innocent, "Sounds more like the opposite of hate."

Keith grumbled something before setting his tea down and getting up, "I have work to do Shiro." The Texan was out the door and at the front desk, telling Allura that he needed the next customer. Shiro knew Keith would be alright, but he'd get more information out of him, maybe they all could go to the coffee shop Keith visited tomorrow, remembering Keith said barista. There was only one shop near here so he didn't think it would be that hard to find the shop that Keith visited today.

After a few hours and customers coming in and it of the shop, it was time to head home. Atlas wasn't open for too long as not everyone came to get tattoos every 20 minutes. They normally stayed open later on the weekends but alas, it was a Tuesday.

Keith grabbed his keys and his helmet from the break room and hopped on Red, he revved the engine a few times for leaving. It was exhilarating and one of Keith's favorite things to do, but just like that he was down the road, heading back to his apartment. When he passed Voltron: Legendary Coffee something was telling him to glance over. When he did he saw four people walking to their cars, one of those people was Lance and then he looked towards Keith which caused his head to snap back towards the road. He needed to get home and see Cherry, not worry about some guy.


	5. Purr of the Engine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a shorter chapter, I signed up for lots of projects so this will be on Semi-hiatus!

Lance walked outside of the shop followed by Romelle, Pidge, and Hunk. Since Hunk carpooled him there, he was his key for getting home. They approached the vehicles when the loud sound of an engine ripped through their conversation. Everyone whipping their heads in the direction of the sound.

What they saw was a lean figure, identity masked with a helmet as they leaned forward on a red motorcycle. The figure looked in their direction for a moment before their gaze returning to the road in front of them.

Lance's draw dropped as he saw the small amount of hair coming out from the bottom of the helmet. "Keith..." He angrily muttered and the eyes on the motorcycle shifted all towards him. "Who's Keith?" Romelle chirped and Lance just froze in panic, his mind racing for an excuse before Pidge's snarky voice protruded through his scattered thoughts, "His bad boy crush." The smirk on the short girl was overwhelming her whole face. Romelle and Hunk made eye contact and Romelle smirked, waiting for him to realise. Hunk eventually sighed and pulled out his wallet, handing a ten dollar bill to the blonde girl, her smirk only grew as she put the cash away.

Lance glared at them and Pidge giggled, Romelle gave a shrug, "It was just a small bet. But hey! I'm the good friend, I was the one who believed you could figure out his name! Hunk on the other hand, did not." She proclaimed, trying to defend herself. The Cuban started to go towards the cars again, "Let's just go home, play some Mario Kart. Who's place you wanna go to?" He asked, trying to change the subject.  
Everyone agreed on going to Pidge and Romelle's and made their way back to the apartments.


	6. Elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After way too long I have another chapter!

Keith took the long way back to the apartments. He enjoyed the feeling of riding his bike so it wasn't a problem big deal, he weaved around corners and just went where the bike would take him.

Soon after about fifteen minutes, he found his way back home. He parked his bike and went to the elevator after Keith made his way inside a group of four people made their way inside. He noticed the tan skin from before and groaned to himself and leaned against one of the bars lining the walls of the elevator.

The four people there included Lance and what Keith guessed we're his friends, he could have sworn he saw the short one at the coffee shop earlier so maybe they all met a work. There was a short girl with hair to match her height, she wore green clothes that were sort of baggy but they sure did look comfortable. Next to her was a taller and a bit skinnier girl, she had very long pigtails that ended a bit above her waist, she wore a teal tank top as well as some nice skinny jeans with a flutter of pink spots diluting upwards from the ends of them. Then there was Lance, wearing what he saw him in earlier, minus the uniform and finally next to Lance was a larger guy, he had dark skin and a nice yellow sweatshirt and orange gym shorts with a ribbon around his head.

For some reason of which Keith didn't know, something was dragging his eyes towards the tan Cuban. He saw smiling as he talked with the people around them, blue eyes shot in his direction and before eye contact was made Keith was looking in a separate direction like he never even looked in Lance's way. Soon they hit floor three and the group quickly leaves down the hall, Keith was happy he decided to stay in the back of the elevator. He normally stayed back there anyway, not enjoying the feeling of being watched, even if it was just in an elevator.

Just a few seconds later he was on his floor and Keith exited the elevator. He quickly sped walked to his front door and unlocked it, letting himself in. Keith made his way to the couch and just flopped down onto it, not really checking his surroundings, he let out a long, frustrated, annoyed groan, face first into the cushions.

"Are you tired or are you thinking about that boy?" A way too familiar voice said and Keith quickly lifted his head and turned so he was lying on his back. Then a cat gracefully jumped on the couch and curled up on Keith's chest so he rested his hand on her.

"I thought that guy was just hanging out with his friends, but he lives in this building!" Keith expressed, his voice exasperated, "Or he has lots of friends! Which is probably true! And even I did like him- which I don't, I would have no chance at all! If he's social he'll probably be dating someone already!"

To say Shiro was surprised was an understatement, his brother rarely opened up about this stuff. He was surprised that his teasing actually worked, but then again, Keith can't keep things to himself forever, and it can be very helpful to express yourself. "Well let's go hang with Allura, get her opinion on the matter." He said, picking himself up, "Just a short elevator ride!" Shiro chirped, it was surprising with how cheery Shiro could be sometimes.

Before Keith could argue anything Shiro was heading towards the door. He quickly sat up and moved Cherry on the couch, then he rose to his feet and met Shiro with a ”Fine I guess.”


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the elevator door's closed, the amount of snickering was overwhelming. Though none of it was coming from Lance, all he had was a red face and a grumpy pout, "What are the chances-" Pidge stops talking for a moment to explode into laughter, "that he lives in  _our_ building." 

"C' mon Pidge" Lance grumbled, his pout on doubling as he folded his arms, "It's not that funny, let's go play Mario Kart or something." They were all walking through the hall to Pidge and Romelle's apartment. "Fine fine, I'm sorry." The short girl said, "But I won't be sorry when I beat you at Rainbow Road!' The smug smile on Pidge's face only seemed to grow. Romelle unlocked the door and everyone piled inside and found a seat. 

Before Pidge could even sit down, a dilute calico came and nuzzled up against her leg.

"I really don't see how you can get Clover to like you," Romelle said with a small huff. Pidge gave Clover a tiny mew before she returned to her spot in front of the air conditioning.

"I don't see how Pidge is so attached to a cat." Hunk said, "No offense, but I really thought you were more a technology person Pidge."

"She's a smart cat that has good taste in people," Pidge replied with a shrug.

Lance kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the couch once more, "Okay, I know I seem exhausted but if you really want to apologize for earlier Pidgeon, we can play some Just Dance 3."

 "Um no, even if you 'seem exhausted,' I really am tired and prefer an activity that doesn't involve me getting up," Pidge said.  With an overdramatic scoff, Lance whined, "We were going to do Take On Me!" And he started to act out some of the dance moves he had memorized. 

"Well, how about we play a different game so nobody throws a hissy fit, like Truth or Dare!" Romelle piped up with little jazz hands as she said the name of the game. Pidge gave a scoff, "Romelle you are so cliche." The blonde girl gave a smile, "I do what I do, even if it's cliche." She said, her voice never lost its cheer. "I am for team cliche, I wanna see what the new gossip is." Hunk said in a dramatic tone of voice. Pidge gave another shrug, "I'm down for getting more dirt on Lance, So Lance," The boy in question was frozen in place as he was getting up to leave the scene. "Sit down Pointy Chin, it's tea time," Romelle said with a giggle.

"Okay, Lover Boy, spill the beans." Pidge started, "There are no beans to spill." Lance said with a nervous laugh, "plus, isn't this truth or dare?" He asked "the lamest game there is and we totally shouldn't play" he added under his breath.

"What was that?"

"NOTHING!"

"That's what I thought, truth or dare?" Before the question was fully done being spoken, it was cut off by a "Dare!" 

Pidge pondered for a moment, everyone always asked the question before they had a follow-up, "I dare you to go speak to pretty boy." She said, with a devilish smirk on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, broskis! It's been forever if you haven't seen, I just posted the first chapter in a fic called "Ew I Hate Fish" it's another Klance story with a mermaid Lance and human Keith, I've had a beachy mood recently...


End file.
